dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 33: Hadrosaur Struggle
In Ecuador, an Edmontosaurus activates when a goat kicks the Card Capsule open. The Edmontosaurus smashes the fence down with one blow and runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is looking at the Metal Wing Move Card. “Still can’t use it.” The Dino Holders go off. Already in his lab, he waits for the others. When they get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Ecuador.” They then transport. When they get there, they immediately know where the creature went due to the smashed fence. “Look at these footprints.” “Hmm, hadrosaur. “ “Doc!” Then, they see the creature. “It’s an Edmontosaurus!” The Edmontosaurus looks at them and smashes a nearby rock with its tail. It uses the debris as a smokescreen to escape. They follow the footprints, leading it to a plant. They see it go in. They follow it. “Hmm, that’s a lot of ferns.” “Doc, look out!” He turns around to see the Edmontosaurus. It roars, and attempts to stomp him, but BOB uses his elastic body as a shield. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Columbian Mammoth!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Marven moving up a dark yellow background. One leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then another, then the last one. His tusks follow, then his trunk. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Marven rears up and roars. “Blitz Counter!” It’s a hit. The Edmontosaurus roars, and uses Dino Force. The Tupuxuara, Minmi, and Muraenosaurus ram him. He clashes heads with the Minmi and Muraenosaurus. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Marven repeats the move. The Edmontosaurus uses a Move Card. Three small dinosaurs come out and fire eggs at Marven. “Oviraptor, which means it just used Egg Attack!” The Oviraptor blast Marven with eggs again. The Edmontosaurus uses a Move Card. A large thorny vine comes out of the ground and swings around. “Thorn Whip!” “Thunder Bazooka!” the two Moves clash. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Thorn Whip again. Marven hits with Lightning Ax. He rams the Oviraptor. Edmontosaurus uses Nature’s Blessing. The Edmontosaurus uses another Move Card. A large sauropod comes out behind it, then catches it on its neck and throws him into Marven. “Supersaurus, which means it just used Super Impact!” Marven clashes heads with the Minmi and Muraenosaurus again. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. He rams the Oviraptor. The Edmontosaurus uses Nature’s Blessing. Marven rams the Oviraptor. Marven clashes heads with the Minmi and Muraenosaurus again, defeating himself. “I lost.” “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Thylacosmilus!” Thylaco’s summoning sequence plays. The Tupuxuara, Minmi, and Muraenosaurus ram him. “ Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit on the Minmi and Muraenosaurus. The Oviraptor blast him with eggs twice. The Edmontosaurus hits with Thorn Whip twice. Thylaco rams the Oviraptor. The Edmontosaurus uses Nature’s Blessing on Oviraptor. Supersaurus launches it into Thylaco. Thylaco hits Minmi and Muraenosaurus with Magma Blaster. “Heat Eruption!” It’s a hit. Thylaco rams the Oviraptor. The Edmontosaurus uses Nature’s Blessing. Thylaco rams the Oviraptor. He hits Minmi and Muraenosaurus with Magma Blaster, defeating them. Supersaurus launches the Edmontosaurus into him. The Oviraptor blast him with eggs. Supersaurus launches the Edmontosaurus into Thylaco three times. The Oviraptor blast him with eggs. The Edmontosaurus hits with Thorn Whip. Thylaco rams the Oviraptor. Supersaurus launches the Edmontosaurus into him twice. The Oviraptor fire eggs, but Thylaco kicks them into the Edmontosaurus, defeating it. Because their user was defeated, the Oviraptor, Tupuxuara, and Supersaurus turn back into their respective Move Cards. A breeze comes in through a window shattered by one of the eggs and blows the Move Cards away. Susan picks up the remaining cards and gives them to Dr.Cockroach, who names the Edmontosaurus Eddie. When he puts Eddie's card into the Dino Holder, Armor was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Eddie to be a 5 on the Power Scale. Later, he calls them to his lab to tell them that he has given Eddie the Metal Wing Move Card and a second copy of Anuro Tornado. Current Team Tongue-25 Deinonychus Trio-18 Whippy-17 Thylaco-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Larry-12 Nathan-12 Bird-10 Pteranodon Trio-9 Badger-7 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Evan-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2